À la patinoire
by Gathine
Summary: Murdock profite de la glace et espère amener Futé à en faire autant.


**+++ À la Patinoire** +++

Auteure: _**Gathine**_

_**Note de l'auteure:** J'espère que ce sera plaisant à lire, car je me suis bien amusée en l'écrivant. Aussi: L'Agence Tous Risques de m'appartient pas, et blablabla. _

_**Résumé:** Murdock profite de la glace et espère amener Futé à en faire autant. _

* * *

« Je vais tomber. Oh, je sens que je vais tomber... » 

« Oh, Futé, tu ne peux pas tomber en faisant du surplace! » s'exclama Murdock en décrivant habilement un grand huit devant lui.

« Ah oui? » répondit Futé sarcastiquement. « Et si, par pur hasard, j'ai envie de bouger? »

« Pourtant tu t'es bien rendu jusqu'ici sans tomber. Et il y avait au moins une dizaine de mètres à parcourir! » Murdock tournoya sur lui-même. Il y avait tout de même une certaine grâce dans ses mouvements et Futé dû s'avouer qu'il ne se lassait pas de le regarder.

« Coup de chance. » soupira Futé.

« Non, Futé, vraiment, je pense que tu t'améliores. C'était quand la dernière fois que tu es allé patiner, déjà? »

« Murdock, cela fait des lustres! »

« Alors tu as plus de mérite, cela veut dire! » Murdock se positionna devant lui, mais continua de faire bouger ses patins de manière futile.

« Murdock, j'étais encore à l'orphelinat, je devais avoir environ 10 ans et je m'étais élancé sur la glace avec des bottines, c'est tout! Et tout ce que j'avais récolté c'était des blessures et les rires des autres garçons autour de moi… » Le visage de Futé s'assombrit un peu alors qu'il prononça sa dernière phrase, mais, un instant plus tard, ses traits ne démontraient plus aucun signe de tristesse et un sourire prit place. Murdock avait eu le temps de tout voir, mais n'insista pas, sinon qu'il retourna un léger sourire compatissant à son ami.

« Qu'importe. »laissa tomber Futé. « Peux-tu me rappeler pourquoi sommes-nous ici? »

« Nous sommes ici en tant que couverture au cas où cela tournerait mal pour Hannibal et Barracuda et qu'ils auraient besoin d'aide. »

« Eh bien, je ne crois pas être d'une grande aide! J'avance à environ 3km/h sur cette satanée glace! »

Murdock ria et recommença à patiner autour de lui.

« Et pourquoi ce sont _eux_ qui sont à l'intérieur, hein, à questionner ce monsieur responsable de la patinoire.. Ils ont toujours le travail le plus facile! »

« Oh Futé, cela pourrait être pire. Il pourrait faire froid! Heureusement, la température semble être de notre côté… »

« Justement non, je commence à grelotter. Cela fait quinze minutes que l'on attend! » Futé ajusta légèrement le foulard qu'il portait. « Quelle idée aussi d'aller se réfugier dans les régions au Nord! Si je tenais ce Decker… »

« Tu gèlerais moins si tu bougeais, tu sais! Regarde moi, je n'ai pas froid! » Murdock ouvrit grand les bras comme pour faire une démonstration et fit un demi-cercle sur un seul patin.

« Tu bouges depuis tout à l'heure. »

« C'est bien ce que je dis! De plus, si tu t'équipais d'un manteau de fourrure pour te tenir au chaud au lieu de ce veston à la mode…»

« Ahh, ne commence pas, Murdock! »

Sur ces paroles, il étira le bras dans l'idée de frapper Murdock sur le côté, sans méchanceté bien sûr, et regretta aussitôt son geste. Il oscilla dangereusement de l'avant vers l'arrière, puis vers l'avant, pour finalement basculer vers l'arrière, le tout en moins de quelques secondes. Ses mains, tentant de s'accrocher désespérément à quelque chose, n'attrapèrent que de l'air.

Alors qu'il fermait les yeux et se préparait mentalement à heurter la glace dure, des bras derrière lui le retinrent, le prenant sous les épaules. Il ouvrit les yeux et releva la tête pour apercevoir... Murdock! Celui-ci s'enquit de demander sur un ton sérieux s'il allait bien, avant de sourire.

« Mais juste _pourquoi_ devons-nous porter des PATINS!? » explosa Futé. Il tentait de cacher sa honte sous la colère, ce qui n'était pas difficile. Par ailleurs, le fait que Murdock l'ait rattrapé et qu'il ne s'était pas fait mal atténuait sa fureur.

« 'Pour nous fondre dans le décor et ne pas attirer l'attention des autres patineurs', c'est ce qu'a dit Hannibal. » récita Murdock tout en l'aidant progressivement à se relever.

« Eh bien je vais l'attirer, moi, l'attention des patineurs, si je continue à manquer de tomber! » Futé, debout, passa sa main dans ses beaux cheveux blonds et tenta de les recoiffer un peu, ce qui était dur à faire avec le vent. Il abandonna.

« Oh, Futé, n'exagère rien, il y a probablement des gens ici qui ont eux aussi de la difficulté à patiner. Et de toutes façons, les patineurs, je ne les trouve pas bien nombreux ce matin. Je parie que personne ne te verra si tu tombes. »

« Excepté toi! »

Murdock roula des yeux. « Désolé de ne pas être aveugle! » plaisanta-t-il.

« Bien, je ne voudrais pas être aveugle non plus… » Le regard de Futé se fixa soudainement derrière Murdock. Futé sembla si absorbé que Murdock, curieux, tourna la tête pour voir qu'est-ce qui avait accroché son attention et aperçut à une dizaine de mètres une jolie rousse en jupette et collants qui traversait la patinoire. Bientôt elle disparut derrière les arbres des alentours, ne leur ayant pas décoché le moindre coup d'œil. « Je retire ce que j'ai dit, nous devrions venir ici plus souvent. » Futé arborait le sourire niais et les yeux rêveurs que Murdock lui connaissait lorsqu'une demoiselle était dans les alentours.

« Futé, je te rappelle ce qu'Hannibal a dit; nous devons être vigilants. Nous ne sommes pas ici pour draguer. »

« Bah, elle est partie de toutes façons… et impossible de la rattraper dans mon cas. » Une sorte de mélancolie envahit sa voix.

Murdock sembla pensif pour un moment. « Hmm… Mais quand à être là à attendre, …amusons-nous! » s'exclama-t-il sur un ton enchanté. Futé leva un sourcil en signe d'incompréhension.

« Quoi? Mais Murdock tu viens tout juste de dire… »

« Pas de flirt, c'est ce qu'Hannibal a dit. Mais il ne nous a pas défendus de nous amuser en faisant autre chose… » Murdock sautillait presque sur ses patins. Il avait vraiment l'air de s'amuser comme un petit enfant. Ça ne dérangeait pas trop Futé, il avait l'habitude avec Murdock… et ce petit surplus de bonne humeur ne pouvait pas lui faire tort à lui non plus…

« Tu arranges vraiment tout à ton goût, n'est-ce pas ? » Futé croisa les bras.

« Bien, tu es un bel exemple à suivre. » rétorqua Murdock malicieusement. Futé soupira.

« Bon, qu'as-tu en tête? »

Murdock montra du doigt quelque chose près du bâtiment de la patinoire et Futé suivit doucement du regard, presque effrayé de ce qu'il allait découvrir. Murdock désignait les chaises en bois pour les patineurs débutants, pour ne pas dire les jeunes enfants.

« Oh non,…Murdock… » Ses yeux revinrent vers ceux de Murdock, les suppliant presque.

Le sourire de Murdock s'accrut et il acquiesça de la tête tout en frottant ses mains.

« Allez, viens. Ça va être amusant! » Murdock s'apprêta à recommencer son jeu de patins sur la glace les séparant des damnées chaises.

« Je ne bouge pas d'ici! » Futé savait que ça ne servait pas à grand chose d'essayer de dissuader Murdock de faire quelque chose dont il avait envie, mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien, non?

« Très bien! »

Murdock s'élança vers les chaises, en saisit une, et, en l'espace de quelques instant, la ramena vers Futé. Plus l'objet approchait, plus il semblait aux yeux de Futé comme une sorte d'être impitoyable qui allait bientôt le transformer en la risée du coin. Il regarda Murdock pour lui faire part de ses pensées, mais celui-ci l'ignora. Murdock lui présenta la chaise d'un air presque fier.

« Assis-toi. » Futé cru entendre le Diable parler, mais ce n'était que Murdock et Futé soupira.

« Alleeez. On n'a pas toute la journée. » dit Murdock d'une voix capricieuse. Finalement, Futé obéit.

« Murdock, tu me fais vraiment faire ce que tu veux! » Il croisa les bras, se voulant un air mécontent, assis sur la chaise qui se dévoila plutôt froide sous lui.

« N'est-ce pas? Encore une fois, merci de m'avoir appris. » Murdock rigola doucement tout en se plaçant derrière lui et en prenant le haut de la chaise avec ses poings. Il bougea légèrement la chaise et soudain Futé s'alarma : « Attend! Comment fonctionne ce truc déjà? »

« Futééé. » Murdock roula des yeux. « Aie confiance un peu. Je ne fais que pousser la chaise sur la glace, vois-tu. Nous irons lentement au début. » Murdock commença à avancer et Futé, légèrement songeur, resta sur la chaise, leva un peu ses patins pour que les lames ne traînent pas sur la glace. « …au début? » murmura-t-il à lui-même, réenregistrant les paroles que Murdock venait de dire.

Ils firent quelques mètres à basse vitesse, Futé se laissant conduire sans protester, puis Murdock, toujours souriant, déclara : « Attention, accroche-toi maintenant! » Instinctivement, Futé agrippa ses deux mains à la chaise tandis que Murdock alla de plus en plus vite et ils foncèrent sur la glace. Futé avait le goût de crier, mais n'en fit rien. Surtout qu'il ne savait pas trop si ça serait un cri de plaisir ou de peur. Un mélange des deux peut-être. Qu'importe. Murdock, quant à lui, écriait des « yahhouu !! » par-ci, par-là, alors qu'ils défilaient sur le chemin glacé. Pendant un moment, il se demanda comment Murdock pouvait patiner aussi rapidement sans se casser la figure sur la glace. Et où avait-il appris? Murdock pris un tournant soudainement et Futé revint à la réalité, s'accrochant plus fort à la chaise. Le vent lui fouetta le visage. « Murdock, si on me voit ma réputation est fichue. » réussit-il à prononcer.

« Allons donc. »

Heureusement, il n'y avait personne autour d'eux. À croire qu'aucun habitant du coin ne savait patiner… sauf cette jolie rousse de tout à l'heure, pensa soudainement Futé. Et comme systématiquement il redoutait son apparition, elle arriva d'un chemin qui croisait le leur. « Oh, Murdock, je ne pensais pas te le dire, mais accélère, veux-tu. » Il espérait que peut-être elle ne les verrait pas, ou du moins ne distinguerait pas que ce soient des adultes. « Oui, mon Capitaine! Tout de suite, mon Capitaine! » Peine perdue, elle fit de gros yeux aux deux hommes alors qu'ils passèrent à toute allure devant elle, manquant de la heurter au passage. Murdock ralentit un peu lorsqu'il furent plus loin.

« Aahh, je voudrais mourir!! »

« Tssk, comment peux-tu dire de telles choses! »

« De honte, Murdock, mourir de honte! »

« Arrête, il n'y a pas de raison. Ce n'était qu'une fille parmi tant d'autres. Tu sais combien il y en a sur la planète Terre ? Ou peut-être même sur Mars, ça reste à vérifier, quoique je doute que leur physique me plaise, mais qui sait… » Murdock commença à bavarder. « Au fait, avoue que tu t'amuses! J'aimerais bien être à ta place! » Murdock ralentit le pas.

« Bah… » Futé soupira, puis se reprit, passa une main dans ses cheveux, réfléchit pendant un court instant. « Bon, d'accord, dans le fond tu as raison, c'est bien amusant. Ça me rappelle les plaisirs de l'enfance d'une certaine manière. C'est bien. » Il sourit légèrement, mais comme il avait fait part de ses pensées sur un ton monotone, il se retourna vers Murdock pour qu'il voie qu'il était tout de même heureux. Murdock souriait déjà et sembla encore plus enchanté lorsqu'il vit sourire Futé. « Bien, très bien. Maintenant… que dis-tu de…?»

Murdock laissa la question suspendue dans l'air et promena son regard autour d'eux. Instantanément, Futé voulut demander de quoi il était question cette fois, toujours un peu appréhensif pour ce qui allait se passer, et, comme Murdock ne répondait pas et avait un sourire bizarre sur sa bouche, il tenta de le dévisager, mais Murdock ne le regardait pas de toute façon.

Comme il allait se lever de sa chaise, Murdock recommença à pousser la chaise avec force et Futé manqua de tomber, surpris, mais s'accrocha encore une fois. Il regarda dans la direction ou ils allaient. Droit devant : une épaisse couche blanche qui séparait la grande patinoire du début de la forêt. Murdock visait-il vraiment la neige ou quoi ? Et à toute vitesse, qui plus est!

« Murdock, mais t'es complètement fou ! » s'exclama Futé.

« Absolument! »

Futé l'entendit rire juste avant qu'ils ne s'écrasent dans la neige molle. Futé se fit expulser brièvement de la chaise, ayant frappé un quelconque morceau de glace dure( pendant un moment, il se demanda si la chaise avait survécue au choc) et atterri dans la neige, à peine un mètre plus loin. Heureusement, la neige était douce. Mais elle restait froide et mouillée, sentiment désagréable lorsqu'on se préoccupe de la qualité de ses vêtements sans arrêt, comme le faisait Futé. Et ses cheveux!

Comme il allait se relever péniblement, il sentit une forme pesante s'abattre sur son corps et s'aperçut que Murdock venait de lui sauter dessus. Ils s'enfoncèrent tous les deux dans la neige et Futé entendit Murdock rire. Comment pouvait-il rire? Futé tenta de remonter à la surface, de s'agripper, mais la neige était si fine, ses mains passaient au travers. Il n'y avait que Murdock à s'accrocher. « Murdock, sors-moi de là, bon sang! » Murdock rigola encore, sachant que Futé était loin d'être en danger, mais, conscient que cela pouvait sembler désagréable d'être enfoui dans la neige, releva un peu Futé en le tirant par son manteau. « Eh bien, n'est-ce pas amusant? J'ai toujours voulu faire ça! »

« Vraiment? Eh bien laisse moi te dire que tu es bizarre, Murdock! » Futé, un peu mieux installé, ôta un peu de neige de son manteau puis passa une main dans ses cheveux qu'il découvrit pleins de neige. Oh, ce qu'il devait avoir l'air fou lui-même!

Soudain, pas un des deux ne bougèrent. Futé jeta un coup d'œil à Murdock. Celui-ci n'avait pas l'air sûr. Il ne souriait plus comme auparavant, probablement conscient qu'il avait peut-être été trop loin. Surtout avec des patins aux pieds, il fallait faire attention à ne pas blesser l'autre avec les lames. Il gardait ses distances avec Futé aussi. Futé pensa que c'était à lui de faire le prochain mouvement, de décider, cette fois, de ce qui allait se passer. Au loin, il entendit un chant à peine perceptible d'oiseau. Le bruissement des aiguilles de sapins. Le son de la brise. Il n'y avait pas un seul son qui aurait trahi une présence humaine dans les alentours. Il faut dire qu'ils avaient patiné surtout dans les coins isolés et maintenant Futé devina que le bâtiment de la patinoire, le bâtiment où Hannibal et Barracuda étaient probablement en train de boire un chocolat chaud à l'heure qu'il est, était très loin. Ils étaient vraiment seuls.

Alors Futé se dit que les apparences physiques n'avaient plus vraiment d'importance maintenant. Il n'y avait plus personne à plaire. Il restait Murdock, bien sûr, mais tout de même… n'était-ce pas le dernier des soucis de son ami ?

Donc, finalement, sans trop y penser, il se jeta sur Murdock, ce qui eut pour effet qu'il s'effondrèrent tous les deux dans la neige. Futé rigola à l'expression de surprise qu'afficha le visage de Murdock pendant un instant. Même situation que quelques minutes auparavant, sauf que cette fois les rôles étaient inversés. Murdock, qui avait maintenant un air joueur et rieur lui aussi, tenta de se dégager de sous Futé, mais la neige l'entourait et Futé en même temps faisait exprès pour l'empêcher de bouger.

« Sors-moi de là, bon sang! » Murdock imita les précédentes paroles de Futé et, du coup, sa voix.

« Pfft. Comme si tu le méritais! Hahaha.» D'un coup de revers de main, Futé lui envoya quelques flocons au visage. Signe d'une petite vengeance personnelle pour ce qu'il lui avait fait subir. Mais maintenant ça n'avait plus vraiment d'importance. Ils riaient de toutes façons.

« Wouahhh, c'est froid! » Murdock enleva du mieux qu'il peut la neige sur sa peau avec une de ses mains, mais elle était déjà pleine de neige. « Bon laisse-moi, j'ai de la neige dans le cou maintenant! »

Futé rigola devant l'incapacité de Murdock à être libre de ses mouvements. Il était désormais dépendant des actions de Futé. « C'est moi le maître, maintenant! » annonça-t-il fièrement tout en tenant Murdock fermement dans la neige.

« Tu vas me le payer! » répondit Murdock aventureusement.

Soudain Murdock regarda à droite et ouvrit grand la bouche, ayant l'air tout à fait stupéfait : « Oh, regarde! Ça alors ! Regarde là-bas! »

« Que, quoi? » Futé, curieux durant une seconde, regarda aussitôt dans la direction et comme il ne vit rien de spécial, il réalisa immédiatement que c'était encore une astuce de Murdock, mais il était trop tard ; Murdock profita du moment d'inattention de son ami pour le pousser et il réussit à se déprendre. Même que bientôt c'est Futé qui se retrouva plaqué dans la neige, Murdock couché à moitié sur lui.

« Il n'y avait rien, n'est-ce pas? » Futé haleta un peu à cause de la surprise.

« Si, si, il y avait un bel oiseau. Comme toi. » répondit Murdock. Futé roula des yeux.

« Bon, et si tu t'enlevais de là maintenant? » Futé poussa un peu Murdock sur le côté, mais Murdock ne fit pas un mouvement. « Attend.. je voudrais… »

« Oh, non, quoi encore? »

Murdock étira son bras et pris un peu de neige. « Tu as déjà goûté à _ceci_ ? »

« Murdock, non, s'il te plait! » Futé commença à s'alarmer. « Je trouve cela totalement dégoûtant! »

Murdock jouait délicatement avec la matière blanche dans ses mains, l'air pensif. Futé avala de travers. « Tu ne m'en ferais pas manger de force, n'est-ce pas ? » Comme Murdock ne répondit pas, ce qui tracassait encore plus Futé, il ajouta : « Murdock? » Finalement Murdock sourit et croisa le regard de Futé. « Mais non, jamais. » Futé soupira de soulagement.

Pendant un moment Murdock pensa à envoyer la neige au visage de son ami, comme il l'avait fait tout à l'heure, mais finit par jeter calmement la petite quantité de neige plus loin. Puis, docilement, il se dégagea quelque peu de Futé et s'installa en position assise à côté de lui. Futé l'imita, l'air satisfait. Assis dans la neige, ils savourèrent un peu l'ambiance sereine du coin et inspirèrent l'air frais et l'odeur des sapins. Leurs vêtements étaient mouillés, mais heureusement ils en avaient en surplus dans le camion. Ils se changeraient tout à l'heure.

« Hé, Futé, tu sais quoi ? » Murdock brisa le silence.

« Quoi ? » demanda Futé. Murdock sourit.

« Hannibal n'y est pour rien. » Il se mit à rire doucement puis enchaîna. « C'est moi qui ai eu l'idée de venir à la patinoire. »

* * *

FIN 


End file.
